Second Player
by Kira92
Summary: Short Story. No importa donde huyas, estás en nuestro mundo, nuestras reglas. Y vamos a quitarte lo más preciado para ti, y a retorcerlo, y estrujarlo y tocarlo a nuestro antojo hasta quebrarlo. Pero no tienes que preocuparte por eso, porque ya estarás muerto. 2p!Canadá & 2p!USA x Canadá x USA.
1. Paso 1: Elija su personaje

Yyyy a una semana de finales, Kira cae de nuevo en la proscastination. Yaay por la procastination!

Antes que me salten a la yugular: Yo también estoy en contra de llamar América a USA!

PERO, para marcar la diferencia entre los 1p! y los 2p!, decidí usar los nombres de los paises en la narración. Y Estados Unidos no sólo es muy largo, suena demasiado formal! Por eso usé América. No me reten, es la única historia en que lo hice!

NOTA IMPORTANTE (2): Si no saben lo que es 2p!Hetalia, una pasadita por google no vendría mal antes de empezar :)

Si son demasiado...pasivos, para ir a google un_ breve pantallazo_ sería: 2P!Hetalia es una versión de Hetalia como lo es NyoTalia y NekoTalia. 2P viene de Second Player, y corresponde a la noción que viene de los videojuegos. Si están familiarizados con juegos de pelea, habran notado que cuando se elige el mismo personaje, uno de ellos viene con otros colores para diferenciarse. De ahí viene la base. 2P!Hetalia es como un Hetalia opuesto a los personajes estándard, tanto en detalles físicos como en personalidad, siempre tirando a un aspecto más violento y casi rozando la locura. Todo nació como una idea del mismo autor, y los fans (como siempre) lo hicieron crecer hasta tener su propio fanon.

Yo les recomendaria aunque sea buscar imágenes de 2p!América y 2p!Canadá

No encontre nada 2p! con estos dos en español, ni tampoco encontré lo que tanto quería ver: 2p!América y América peleando por Canadá! Yaaay por hacer pasar a Canadá los mil y un pesares!

Ejem, ahora, con la historia!

**ADVERTENCIAS:**_** 2P!HETALIA, VIOLENCIA, SANGRE, POSIBLE ABUSO, y más importante de todas SOBREDOSIS DE CLICHÉ-ISMOS.**_

* * *

**Second Player**

_Únicamente pueden existir con el objetivo de ser tu enemigo._

* * *

**Capitulo I: Elija su personaje**

Canadá estaba en medio de un ataque de histeria. América no podía culparlo siendo que el mismo estaba entrando en pánico. Estaban sentados en el suelo, uno al lado del otro con la espalda contra la puerta y los talones clavados en la alfombra gris para soportar los embates.

-C-creo que se fueron-murmuró Alfred cuando pasó un tiempo seguro de no escuchar ni sentir más golpes en la puerta ni las paredes adyacententes.

Se giró a ver a su hermano cuando no recibió respuesta y la imagen ciertamente le quebró el corazón. Matthew había atraído sus rodillas al pecho y lloraba abrazado a ellas. No podía ver las lágrimas, pero sí veía sus hombros saltar con cada gimoteo.

-Mattie, tranquilo, ya no están. N-no llorés, ¿sí?

América dio un cuarto de giro y se sentó sobre sus rodillas. Aun si estaba intentando mantener la calma por el bien de los dos, él también estaba temblando (Alfred sabía que si Matthew no estuviera allí, él mismo estaría en un estado semejante)

-¡Están desquiciados!-gritó Canadá sin importarle si los escuchaban porque de todas formas ya sabían que estaban allí.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Pero vamos a encontrar la forma de salir de aquí, te lo prometo.

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer? ¡A dónde vamos a ir? Podemos salir de esta casa, y entonces _what? Fucking what, Alfred?!_

Canadá había levantado la cabeza para mirarlo en medio de su discurso y ahora el otro tenía primera fila de la cara de desconsuelo de su hermano. Dos cosas que odiaba ver en esos ojos violetas, lágrimas y miedo. Aquí tenía un cóctel de ambas.

-No lo sé, luego veremos. Primero tenemos que llegar a un lugar seguro, y para eso hay que calmarnos, ¿ok?

Una expresión de tristeza cruzó fugazmente por la faz del canadiense antes de volver a lanzar la cara en sus brazos.

-Mattie...

-¡Lo siento, lo siento!

-_It's ok_. Sólo cálmate, y cuando estés listo nos pondremos en marcha. Primero que nada hay que salir de esta casa.-le dijo, lo último más para sí mismo que otra cosa

América volvió a recostarse contra la puerta, su pierna derecha pegada a la izquierda de su hermano. Cayeron en silencio por varios minutos mientras uno lloraba y el otro estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, queriendo recrear un mapa en su cabeza de los lugares de la casa por donde habían pasado mientras intentaba escapar de los dos _asesinos _que los perseguían. No fue hasta que movimientos a su costado lo distrajeron que se giró a ver a su hermano saliendo de su trance. Canadá se había sentado en estilo indio e intentaba secarse las lágrimas, algo que no se le estaba haciendo fructífero siendo que el flujo no paraba. América lo miró unos segundos, observando cómo seguía refregándose y temblando.

-_Come here_-murmuró con una voz muy suave para su tono usual

Canadá se asustó un poco al sentir brazos arrastrarlo, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y se dejó llevar. América se sentó en forma india también, y poniendo a su hermano en sus piernas de costado, lo abrazó hacia su pecho. Canadá se acurrucó en sus brazos, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro (el derecho, que no estaba herido) y permitió a sus lágrimas seguir cayendo pero sin gimoteos esta vez. Sólo un llanto triste y desolado, pero calmo. Pasaron al menos media hora así, y América lo sostuvo durante todo el tiempo con la misma fuerza, suficiente para sostenerlo pero no tanto como para hacerle daño. Canadá siempre se preguntó si su hermano tendría que controlar su fuerza cuando interactuaba con otra persona. Eso le hizo recordar algo.

-...no es tan fuerte como tú-murmuró en una voz que parecía que se fuera a quedar dormido

-¿Hum?-le preguntó América en el mismo estado

-ya sabes, um,_ tu otra versión._ No tiene superfuerza como tú, por eso me pude zafar de él. Y por eso no pudo tirar la puerta abajo.

-Tiene sentido. Eso es algo bueno. Aunque si tiene ese enorme bate con clavos. Me pregunto cuánta gente habrá asesinado con esa cosa.

Canadá apretó su agarre en la remera blanca de su hermano y América se arrepintió de haber hecho el comentario.

-¿Crees que nos maten? -preguntó casi inaudible-quiero decir, ¿crees que puedan? Quizás en este universo _enfermo_, podamos morir.

América prefería no responder a esa pregunta. A él, seguro que lo matarían apenas pudieran, las marcas de soga en su cuello, su hombro sangrante y demás heridas daban prueba de eso. Con Canadá, le daba la sensación que tenían _otros planes._ Arrugó el ceño.

-No van a hacerte daño, Mattie. Te lo prometo.

-No me sirve esa promesa, Al.

América se sorprendió un poco por el rechazo. Luego lo pensó un poco.

-A mi tampoco. A ninguno. Vamos a volver a casa, y no lo digo sólo para calmarte. Es verdad.

Canadá dio un pequeño tarareo por respuesta que no convencía a nadie. Decidió pensar en otra cosa

¿Cómo diablos terminaron en todo este lío de todas formas?

América tenía que admitir que fue su culpa, para variar. Aunque Canadá podía discutirle eso. Para América había sido una espectacular idea bajar al sótano de Arthur y revisar si tenía alguna buena decoración para su fiesta de Halloween. Y una mejor idea aún fue tomar un libro de aspecto antiguo, y después de reír ante los raros manuscritos, abrir una hoja al azar empezar a recitarlo torpemente. Y Canadá, que había bajado con él porque era obvio que alguna estupidez haría, le _tuvo_ que sacar el libro y _mostrarle_ cómo se pronunciaba correctamente en latín. La próxima cosa que supo era que tenía a América agarrándolo de la cintura y diciendo algo de _"¡Estás brillando y flotando!" _ con cara de susto. Y después cayeron en una habitación en la que nunca habían estado, mirando cara a cara a dos personas que eran idénticos a ellos pero con leves diferencias, y que no dudaron dos segundos en querer matarlos. Pero no matarlos en el sentido de _intrusos en mi hogar_, sino más como un sádico juego del gato y el ratón.

Como si simplemente hubieran estado allí sentados una eternidad, esperando a que sus presas aparecieran mágicamente ante ellos. _Voil__à_, deseo concedido.

Canadá dio un suspiro, eso tampoco era algo lindo en que pensar. Cerró los ojos, sentía que podía dormirse ahí mismo, lo cual no tenía mucho sentido. No podía bajar la guardia así de fácil sólo porque los brazos de América lo hacían sentir seguro.

-Ok-dijo sentándose derecho-ya estoy mejor. ¿Algún plan?

-Bueno, lo más seguro es que estén esperando a que salgamos... así que no se me ocurrió nada aun, que no sea completamente suicida por así decirlo.

Canadá le dio una mirada pensativa. Se levantó para ir a la ventana al otro lado de la habitación, dando una pequeña disculpa cuando vio que el otro se quejaba de dolor ante sus movimientos.

-Um, estamos muy alto, un piso 2 creo.

América dejó caer los hombros, ignorándo la pequeña oleada de dolor que vino de su derecha. Ahí iba su plan número ocho.

-_Awesome-_dijo con aplomo-entonces nuestra única salida es la puerta.

Se dio vuelta y apoyándose sobre sus rodillas intentó mirar por la cerradura. No es que esperara ver a nadie, pero valía la pena intentar.

-De acuerdo-comenzó a decir levantándose-afuera hay un pasillo. Si mal no recuerdo, al final hay escaleras que llevan a la sala con el espejo gigante donde aparecimos. Hacia el otro lado del pasillo está la habitación de la alfombra verde con manchas de sangre y olor a putrefacto, y frente de nosotros una habitación que no sabemos que hay. Al fondo contrario a las escaleras de donde venimos, hay lo que parece una cocina y al lado más escaleras. _Jeez_, esta casa no tiene sentido, más bien parece un laberinto.

-Tenemos que elegir un lado hacia donde ir y arriesgarnos que tenemos un 50 por ciento de posibilidad de tomar la opción correcta. Eso si es que no se han separado uno a cada lado, con lo que solo podemos rezar con ser capaces de escapar antes que llegue el otro. Lo cual, es lo más probable.

América dio un suspiro.

_-Lo cual_ es, suicida.

-O podemos quedarnos aquí atrincherados a esperar que alguien venga a salvarnos. Lo cual, no parece posible

-Bueno, esas... _copias _parecen ser lo contrario a nosotros. Sólo porque nuestras copias son… asesinos a sangre fría completamente fuera de sus cabales, no significa que todo el mundo en este universo sea así.

-Dices que quizás aparezca, no sé, un carismático Rusia y una simpática Bielorrusia a nuestro rescate.

El otro dejó los hombros caer, de nuevo ignorando el dolor

-Ok, de acuerdo, lo más probable es que el Rusia y la Bielorrusia de este universo sean aún más sádicos. Y hasta quizás estén casados-un visible escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

Canadá rió un poco ante su reacción y América sonrió al verlo reír.

Y entonces volvieron al infierno.

Hubo un golpe ensordecedor y América se encontró cubriéndose la cara para protegerse de las astillas volando por todos lados, junto con los restos de lo que antes les hacía de traba.

-¡A-al!-chilló Canadá instintivamente

-¡Quédate allí!-le dijo el otro retrocediendo de la puerta

La punta de un bate de béisbol con clavos estaba ahí clavado. Otro golpe y alguien había abierto la puerta de una patada, con bate incrustado y todo.

-Muy bien-dijo el intruso deteniendo la puerta que había rebotado en la pared antes que lo golpee-suficiente espera. Íbamos a ser buenos anfitriones y dejarlos ilusionarse con la idea de escapar, pero la verdad nunca fui del tipo paciente.

Un joven de aspecto idéntico a América, pero con el pelo color marrón, la piel un tono más oscura, y chispeantes ojos rojos, estaba allí parado. Sin mucho esfuerzo, sacó su bate de la madera y dio un paso adelante.

-Alfred, por qué que siempre actúas sin avisarme, _you dumbass-_se quejó una voz acercándose

Pronto otro joven entró, este siendo idéntico a Canadá. Tenía puesto un traje de Mountie y ojos tan rojos como los de quién América (el de ojos azules) y Canadá (el de ojos violetas) suponían era su hermano. Su arma era un palo de hockey sobre hielo con tanta sangre como el bate del otro y lo traía apoyado en un hombro. La diferencia de altura entre ambos recién llegados era la misma que la de América y Canadá, y los dos usaban lentes de sol en vez de gafas, Alfred las tenía sobre su cabeza y el otro puestas pero un poco caídas, lo suficiente para ver sus ojos. Canadá por su parte, había perdido sus lentes en algún lugar mientras corría y las de América estaban rajadas en en lado derecho, por un golpe que de suerte no las rompió (pero si le hizo un considerable daño a su hombro)

-Es que los escuché hablar y me pareció suficiente-respondió Alfred con sus ojos rojos clavados en sus presas.

América, que había retrocedido hasta donde Canadá estaba, lo sintió aferrarse a su brazo, enterrando la yema de los dedos en su campera de cuero.

_-Quédate detrás de mí_-le murmuró mientras los otros dos discutían sobre algo que no comprendía ni sabía si quería comprender

Canadá asintió con ojos aterrados. Alfred (el de pelo marrón) los miró en segundo en medio de un _"¿Y quién te dijo que lo iba a compartir?"_ , como asegurándose que seguían donde estaban, volvió a mirar a Matt (el del traje de Mountie) y luego se giró de nuevo a ellos con ojos de sorpresa mientras de fondo se escuchaba un escueto _"Nunca dije que era tu elección"_

-_Aw, _miralos, Matt, son adorables.-dijo apuntándolos con su bate

Matt rodó los ojos y Canadá tembló.

-¿Por qué no los conservamos a ambos? Podría ser divertido-ofreció bajando el bate

-_No, thanks_. No necesito a otro idiota inútil como tú.-respondió Matt con puro desprecio

Alfred se giró a ellos encogiéndose de hombros

-Mala suerte,_ pretty boy_-dijo mirando exclusivamente a América

Canadá se pegó más a su gemelo y Alfred dio otro "_aww_" como el anterior

-¿Por qué no puedes ser _tú _así de adorable?-le preguntó a su propio hermano

Esta vez Matt ni le contestó, sólo lo miró con todo el odio del mundo.

-Como sea-continuó Alfred volviendo a enfocarse en los gemelos frete a él-Entrega al _cute Canadian,_ _pretty boy_

-¿Y qué te hace creer que voy a hacer lo que me pidas?-respondió América y aunque su voz sonaba agresiva, su postura asemejaba más a la de un animal acorralado

Matt dio un chasquido entre molesto y divertido mientras se cruzaba de brazos, su palo de hockey apoyado sobre su costado.

-Y yo que creía que tu alterno sería inteligente en oposición a ti. Que inocente

-Entrégalo, y quizás-...-

-Sólo quizás-lo interrumpió Matt

-Sí, sólo quizás, no tardemos tanto en matarte.

América retuvo un gruñido. Sabía que sólo le quedab balas en el cartucho de su pistola, por lo que no tenía que perder la cabeza, apuntar bien y, sobre todo, decidir bien cual sería el objetivo. 12 ó 13 disparos había dado ya y ninguno fue útil. Uno solo pegó en el antebrazo de Matt y no parecía afectado en lo más mínimo. Nunca antes su M9 le había fallado tanto. Además de que era diestro, y su hombro estando como estaba ya había demostrado ser un problema, sin embargo no confiaba tanto en su mano izquierda. Cuando Alfred dio un paso adelante, América decidió que era hora de desenfundar. Canadá le soltó el brazo apenas lo sintió moverse y pasó a ponerse por detrás, aferrándose a su hombro sano.

-Oh, todavía tienes ganas de jugar. _Man_, si que sabes como hacer las cosas interesantes-dijo con emoción Alfred

Con el bate apoyado en el hombro, empezó a avanzar de vuelta con pasos tranquilos, sin ningún tipo de preocupación a pesar del arma que le apuntaba a la frente. América quitó el seguro y se preparó para disparar, enfocándose quizás más de lo necesario con respecto al tiempo que tenía. Un movimiento repentino a la derecha lo distrajo, Matthew había empezado a avanzar a toda velocidad. América actúo de puro instinto y cambió el objetivo, dándose cuenta que era un amague demasiado tarde. Matthew se detuvo en seco después de dos pasos, y cuando quiso volver a apuntar a Alfred, el otro estaba en proceso de, literalmente, _batear _el arma. Los clavos le cortaron la piel y carne dejando un severo daño, y la pistola cayó al suelo dando un disparo que rebotó en los fierros del candelabro victoriano del techo.

América sintió como Canadá pasaba a aferrarse de su cintura, y de inmediato intentó mirar por sobre su hombro si, por alguna muy mala casualidad, la bala le había dado. Esto no le permitió ver como Alfred se preparaba para otro golpe con una sonrisa siniestra, apuntando a su mano derecha que seguía en el mismo lugar, sosteniendo un arma inexistente y con un torrente de sangre empezando a formarse, la izquierda la había llevado a su bolsillo interno donde por lo general guardaba cartuchos extras, aún si sabía que no tenía ninguno, fue un acto reflejo. Canadá sí lo vio, y con una agilidad que si bien siempre lo caracterizó no dejaba de ser sorprendente, se deslizó por debajo del brazo extendido y pasando a ponerse0 al frente, tomó la mano herida y la abrazó hacia su pecho como si estuviera abrazando a Kumajiro, justo unos segundos antes de que el bate pasara rasante frente a ellos. América, sorprendido y siguiendo con reacciones que eran puramente instintivas, retrocedió el pequeño espacio hasta la pared que se formó por la salida de Canadá, poniendo su mano libre en la cintura de su hermano y llevándoselo con él.

Todo esto sucediendo en menos de 10 segundos.

-¡Ok, ok!-chilló Canadá, su voz más aguda de lo que quisiera pero ya no le importaba-¡N-negociemo-mos!

La risa de Alfred fue tan fresca y tan parecida a la América, que los dejó a los dos norteamericanos con una sensación de temblor.

-_¿Negociar?_-Preguntó Matt desde atrás con una sonrisa que no pegaba con sus ojos de maldad pura

_-Dude_, ¡estos dos no paran de sorprenderme! _I mean_, siempre es divertido verlos intentar desesperadamente luchar por sus vidas, pero ¿negociar? Realmente no entiendes la situación en la que estás, _babe_, ¿no?

Canadá tragó saliva y bajó la mirada, los ojos rojos de Alfred lo miraban con demasiada intensidad.

-Dejemos las cosas en claro.-empezó Alfred levantando su bate para apuntar a América-_Pretty boy,_ va directo al matadero y tú, _cutie_-apuntó a Canadá- nos vas a hacer de entretenimiento...un tiempo, antes de irte con tu hermano a dónde sea que los de su tipo van al morir.

Canadá abrió los ojos en horror mirando fijamente a los clavos del bate. Alfred sonrió más ante su expresión y usando su arma como un bastón, se tiró hacia adelante para decir en voz baja como si estuviera diciendo un secreto

-Pero si te portas bien, ese tiempo puede ser _negociable_

-Están completamente trastornados-murmuró Canadá

-Oh, gracias por el cumplido, _beautiful_

Canadá le dio una mirada reprobatoria, algo que hacía automáticamente cuando alguien lo trataba como mujer, pero pronto se arrepintió y se aplastó más contra América. Alfred volvió a reír y se dio vuelta justo a tiempo para atrapar la pistola que Matt le había lanzado.

-Ahora, un arma de fuego. Sólo los cobardes usan armas de fuego, _pretty boy_

Alfred dejó su bate a un costado, apoyado contra una cama cercana. Con un movimiento repentino los apuntó con la pistola, riendo ante su reacción.

-_Matthew, ponte detrás_-murmuró América al oído de su hermano, pero este no se movió un milímetro, seguía abrazando su mano ensangrentada como si su vida dependiera de eso-_Matthew-...-_

_-_¡Ah, ah, ah!-lo interrumpió Alfred moviéndose hacia ellos- ¿Acaso no te enseñaron la regla número 1 de cuando alguien te está apuntando con un arma? No debes mover ni un músculo.

Estaba demasiado cerca para lo que sus nervios podían soportar, a menos de 20 centímetros, y América no sabía cuál sentimiento sería mayor, si él pánico, o el odio de ver lo mucho que estaba disfrutando el otro todo esto. Sonriendo con su sonrisa más macabra de todo el día, Alfred apoyó la punta de la pistola en la mejilla de Canadá y rió al verlo cerrar los ojos con un leve quejido. Subió la mirada a su otra presa con la misma expresión

-¿Por qué tan nervioso?-le preguntó a América

-¿Por qué tan lunático?-fue la respuesta

-Bueno, uno de los dos tenía que serlo.-musitó y luego subió la voz-Matt, qué hacemos con el _pretty boy._ ¿Quieres matarlo aquí, o prefieres torturarlo un rato antes?

-No me hables a mí, es tu alterno, tu problema.

Alfred se mostró levemente sorprendido pero no se giró

-Pensé que-...-

-No estoy de humor para lidiar con una idiotez equiparable a la tuya

-_Tsk, nunca estás de humor._ Como sea, hasta aquí llegaste,_ pretty boy_.

-_W-ait!_ ¿P-por qué tienes que m-matarlo?-preguntó Canadá abriendo los ojos y mostrando pequeñas lágrimas en ellos

-Oh, eres tan, pero tan dulce-murmuró Alfred, enfatizando su palabras al presionar la punta de la pistola.-Y por eso quiero que seas _mio._ Y por eso tengo que matarlo. Además de todo el rollo de que somos alternos opuestos y eso

-¿N-no pu-edes s-simplemente d-dejarlo i-r?

Canadá se estaba odiando mucho, _mucho_, por no ser capaz de no tartamudear. Alfred sonrió complacientemente.

-Me encanta que negocies por él, como si ya estuvieras completamente entregado

-No lo está-gruñó América

-Y ahí vamos de nuevo. ¿No ven aún que ninguno de los dos tiene elección alguna? Para que entiendas, _Pretty boy_.

Con movimientos lentos como antes, como si quisiera asegurarse que todo el mundo captara la situación, corrió la punta de la pistola de la mejilla del canadiense a un poco más arriba de su oreja. Empujándolo con el arma, le obligó a ladear un poco la cabeza y se agachó hasta estar a la altura de sus ojos. Sonriendo ante la expresión de miedo mezclada con confusión, apoyó los labios sobre los de él. Canadá dio un pequeño quejido de sorpresa, algo que no era más que música para los oídos del otro, y un suplicio para su gemelo, cuyo agarre en su cintura se volvió tan fuerte que empezaba a hacerle daño.

La furia de América era mucha, y le estaba costando contenerla.

Observando la situación desde arriba, podía ver las lágrimas caer de los ojos de su hermano. Lo sintió temblar cuando Alfred posó su mano sobre el borde de sus jeans, abriéndose paso contra el estómago de América sin vergüenza alguna, y atrajo la cadera del canadiense a la suya, mientras al mismo tiempo presionaba el beso para pegarlo al torso detrás de él. La mano de América a la que Canadá se aferraba más que nunca, era lo único que mantenía una pequeña distancia junto con el brazo en su cintura. Estaba cerrada en un puño tenso y a nadie parecía importarle mancharse de sangre por ella. Alfred abrió los ojos en medio del beso y miró hacia arriba, encontrándose con los azules de América mirándolos fijos. Canadá dio un quejido particularmente fuerte y el otro lo dejó ir.

Canadá estaba rojo del bochorno, con una pequeña gotita de sangre cayendo de su labio inferior, y América estaba rojo de furia. Alfred volvió a reír y como si Canadá no existiera, se acercó a América para decirle al oído

-¿Qué sucede, _pretty boy_? ¿Te gusta lo que ves? ¿A alguien idéntico a ti, besando a tu preciado hermano, provocándole _suspiros?_

América se mordió la lengua sólo porque el arma seguía en la sien de Canadá, quién había quedado aplastado entre los dos

-¿Lo ves? No hay nada que puedas hacer. _You are powerless._-continuó el de ojos rojos

América se limitó a tirarle dagas con la mirada. Tan ocupado estaba con su batalla silenciosa con aquellos ojos rojos demasiado cerca para su gusto, a unos 5 centímetros, que no vio el palo de hockey dirigirse a toda velocidad a su cabeza.

Pasada la terrible oleada de dolor inicial y confusión, todo se volvió oscuro. Antes de caer en la inconsciencia total, escuchó con algo de dificultad

-_¡Hey! ¡Me golpeaste a mi también!_

_-Te estabas tomando demasiado tiempo_

_-¡Alfred!_

_-Oh, mírate, ya estás gritando mi nombre y todo. ¿De verdad no podemos conservarlo?_

_-Get a-away!_

**Continuará...**

* * *

_EDICIÓN, AGREGADO DE DETALLES Y CORRECCIÓN: 06/12/12, 22:30 hs (GMT -3:0)_

Am, primero que nada, si hay alguien ahí afuera que haya leído otras de mis historias, y por si no lo sabía aún, yo NUNCA sigo un headcanon en particular, y tanto los detalles físicos (como la altura de Canadá) como la personalidad (como un Alfred más o menos agresivo, y/o un Canadá más o menos sensible) varía de historia en historia. A mi NO me gusta poner a Matthew como en lo que yo considero un "escalón inferior", por lo general trato de ponerlo al mismo nivel de Alfred.

Perooo necesitaba tan desesperadamente una historia bien, bien cliché, donde pueda darme tooodos los lujos que trato de contenerme en Trauma! Asi que, he aquí esto. Espero lo hayan disfrutado.

**Y bueeeno, por si no sabían, la tortura tanto para América como para Canadá puede (o puede que no) sea inversamente proporcional a la respuesta de los lectores :)**

**Asi que, por favor, dejenme saber que piensan! Y ya saben lo que a esta autora le gusta escuchar, sobre su parte favorita!**


	2. Paso 2: Elija el escenario

_Marcas en el cuello, cortes en el labio: son como mi Firma personal, y pienso abusar de ella libremente :)_

_NOTA: ESTOS NOS SON TU REGULAR 2P! Cuando escribí la primer parte, mi idea de los 2P era otra. Y después empecé a investigar, y me di cuenta que mi idea no era nadaaa que ver con lo que es Fanon para Matt y Al. POR ESTA RAZÓN, los llamó Matthew y Alfred, y no Matt y Al como es el fanon general, para marcar que estos son como mi propia verisión de 2P. 2P!Al si no difiere mucho, pero mi Matthew no es NADA que ver con el Matt del fanon! Sobre todo si están familiarizados con Spacedrunk y Kirono (ambas de Tumblr) bueno no, no es ese Matt. Sólo para que sepan. _

**ADVERTENCIAS:**_** 2P!HETALIA, VIOLENCIA, SANGRE, POSIBLE ABUSO, INSULTOS y más importante de todas SOBREDOSIS DE CLICHÉ-ISMOS y besos en el cuello porque no me los puedo contener. **_

* * *

**Second Player**

_Únicamente pueden existir con el objetivo de ser tu enemigo._

* * *

**Capitulo II: Elija el escenario de pelea**

De alguna forma, Canadá logró soltarse del agarre de hierro de Matthew e inmediatamente giró sobre sus talones, pero no pudo dar un paso que el otro lo golpeó en el estómago sin titubear, lo suficientemente fuerte dejarlo sin aire e indefenso, y lo agarró del brazo. A duras penas, mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento, Canadá continuó quejándose mientras era arrastrado lejos de donde el otro Alfred se había quedado con su hermano, quien sabe para hacerle qué. No tenía ni noción del tiempo ni del espacio, no sabía ni si lo había hecho subir las escaleras o no ni cuánto estuvo así, lo único que sabía era que quería que esas manos soltaran su agarre de sus costillas y pudiera salir corriendo de allí. Cuando lo dejó ir fue sólo para lanzarlo hacia una cama, sin ningún tipo de suavidad. Canadá cayó de espaldas, el poco aire que había recuperado siendo forzado fuera de sus pulmones un vez más, y pronto sintió el peso del otro sobre él. Le aprisionó las muñecas sobre la cabeza dolorosamente, y Canadá tembló al ver esos ojos rojos demasiado cerca de su cara, unos quince centímetros como mucho.

-Si te calmaras esto podría ser tanto menos doloroso para ti-siseó divertido al ver que Canadá cerraba los ojos, aún intentando liberar sus manos pero mucho más tranquilo ahora, al parecer la cercanía lo había asustado como para paralizarlo un poco

-_S'il vous plait-_murmuraba Canadá casi inaudible, pero su captor no lo escuchaba, estaba muy ocupado buscando algo en el cajón de la mesa de luz con la mano que no sostenía sus muñecas

-La cosa es así. Puedes cooperar, o puedes seguir histeriqueando inútilmente. Es decir, o te calmas, o me haces enojar, y eso no va a ser bueno ni para ti, ni para tu hermano

-Alfred está-...-

-¿Vivo? Sí. Por ahora. Después nos vamos a encargar de él porque no podemos decidir _cómo _encargarnos de él. Ahora, quieres calmarte, o quieres que le diga a mi hermano que traiga a tu hermano aquí, así puede tener primera fila para _el show_

Canadá inmediatamente negó con la cabeza. Matthew, el de ojos rojos, dio un chasquido con la lengua y sonrió. La calma no duró mucho, Canadá volvió a ponerse frenético cuando sintió que el otro tiraba de sus muñecas hacia arriba y algo de tela rozaba su piel. De nuevo, no sirvió más que para ganarse un golpe en la mejilla derecha. Movió sus brazos pero sus manos estaban firmemente atadas al cabezal con lo que se sentía como una pañuelo de seda. Sus quejidos y ruegos no eran más que música para los oídos de su captor, y se volvió a paralizar al sentir dedos que jugaban con los botones de su camisa blanca. De todos los días para usar camisa, ese había sido el peor que podría haber elegido. Extrañaba la seguridad de su enorme buzo, suelto, cómodo, y grueso, tan distinto a la tela fina de la camisa que hacía el tacto demasiado cercano para su cordura. Matthew rió suavemente, y para Canadá fue un sonido tan familiar, y a la vez tan extraño, que le revolvió el estómago.

El de ojos rojos se acomodó sobre el estómago del canadiense, una rodilla a cada lado de su cuerpo, y observó su presa. Con el cabello algo revuelto, los primeros tres botones de la camisa desabrochados, mirada asustadas, y un aspecto general de fragilidad, era absolutamente _delicioso _a sus ojos que brillaban con ansiedad. Se lanzó hacia adelante, y apoyó las manos a los costados de su cabeza, deleitándose al verlo temblar por la proximidad. Despacio y con la sonrisa psicótica siempre presente, se agachó a su cuello, rozando su nariz suavemente cerca de su manzana de adán. Canadá instintivamente intentó cubrirse con el hombro, y Matthew pasó a apoyarse en el antebrazo entero para estar más cómodo. Besó el lugar donde antes estaba su nariz, y luego lo lamió. Canadá dio un pequeño gimoteo, y el otro sabía que pronto vería adorables lágrimas correr por sus sonrojadas mejillas. Contento con las reacciones que le estaba provocando, volvió a enfocarse en el apetitosos cuello frente a él. Lo besó un poco más , subiendo y bajando por la misma zona, dejando su saliva desde la mandíbula a su aparentemente sensible clavícula, para luego pasar a abusar de su pálida piel en busca de dejar una o varias marcas en ella, mordiendo y succionando sistemáticamente. La puerta se abrió y alguien entró, pero Matthew no detuvo su trabajo, conocía perfectamente esos pasos.

_-Wow_, ustedes dos no pierden el tiempo-comentó el hermano de Matthew, sus ojos clavados como un águila sobre su presa en el muchacho atado a la cama

Con lo impaciente que era, Alfred no tardó en quitarse la chaqueta de cuero y remera antes de acercarse y sumarse a la acción, arrodillándose en el piso cerca de la cabecera de la cama. Canadá había tirado la cabeza hacia el lado contrario, donde Matthew jugaba sin merced con su piel, en un intento inútil de protegerse, lo que dejaba el resto de su cuello completamente a disposición del recién llegado que se ahorró los besos para ir directo a las mordidas. Canadá se quejó más fuerte esta vez, pero no era más que un placer para sus captores. Se sorprendió a si mismo por estar notando diferencias entre los dos hermanos, mientras Matthew trabajaba con paciencia para dejar una marca duradera, Alfred más bien parecía ansiosos por hacerlo sangrar de ser posible (lo cual no debía estar muy lejos)

Alfred deslizó un mano con la palma abierta por su estómago y tomó su cintura. Intentó atraerlo hacia su lado, pero Matthew lo apretó fuerte con las rodillas en su cadera y lo mantuvo en su lugar. Canadá tuvo un escalofrío más fuerte que cualquiera de los anteriores ante esto.

Matthew decidió que su trabajo había terminado y volvió a sentarse en su estómago, parte de su peso demasiado cerca de la zona vital de Canadá. Alfred lo tomó del lado del cuello que ahora tenía libre, y Matthew agarró el borde de su camisa, entre el segundo y tercer botón.

-No te asuste todavía, _Mattie_, que aún queda mucho-murmuró y de un tirón arrancó el resto de los botones.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

América abrió los ojos despacio, y luego los volvió a cerrar por instinto. La cabeza le latía de dolor, y le tomó un poco de tiempo darse cuenta que no era migraña ni resaca, si no que el dolor era físico. Venía del costado, y estaba seguro que eso que se sentía pegado al cuello y parte de su cara era sangre reseca. Estaba sentado en el piso, y no tenía ni idea desde hacía cuánto estaría allí. Tragando saliva que ya estaba pastosa por la deshidratación, miró hacia adelante y vio una puerta cerrada, ninguna ventana. Aún medio confundido y medio sin terminar de despertar, levantó un poco sus manos y vio que estaban esposadas, la cadena tintineando ante el movimiento. Se quedó mirando el metal brillante alrededor de sus muñecas, y sus ojos azules se abrieron más y más a medida que iba recordando, su estado de alerta volviendo completamente.

Miró la puerta, las esposas, de nuevo a la puerta y de vuelta a las esposas. Frunció el ceño, decidido a no confiar en la idea que se formaba en su mente pero no teniendo otra opción. Los otros, sus _opuestos_, tenían que saber que tenía superfuerza. No había forma que no la hubieran notado antes. Por lo que, _deberían_ saber que para él era muy fácil romper las esposas y abrir la puerta así fuera blindada (Bueno, quizás blindada le costaría un poco más, pero lo conseguiría. Además de que no tenía pinta de serlo, era una simple puerta de madera blanca como las del resto de la casa)

Alfred no confiaba en su suerte, pero tenía que intentarlo.

Volvió a levantar los brazos delante de él, atrayendo las manos hacía su pecho. Respiró profundo, y de un tirón seco la cadena se rompió. Los grilletes automáticamente se deslizaron por sus brazos, y la piel de su muñecas quedó algo resentida, líneas rojas formándose donde el metal se clavó al tirar, pero era un dolor tolerable. Levantándose, fue a la puerta, y de nuevo sin confiar pero sin tener otra opción procedió con su plan y la golpeó con el puño cerrado, lo más arriba posible. Su mano atravesó la madera, pequeñas astillas añadiendo más heridas. Como estaban en primavera, no tenía sus habituales guantes, algo que hubiera sido muy útil para evitar más astillas cuando agarró la puerta del agujero y tiró de ella arrancando los paneles de madera. Rompió hasta que ya no había madera en la parte de arriba, y levantándola sin mucho esfuerzo la sacó de su bisagras. La desenganchó de la cerradura, inutilizada ya, y lanzó lo que quedaba de ella a un costado. Por unos segundos se le congeló la sangre mientras la madera salía de delante de él, pero en el pasillo no encontró a nadie.

Era un pasillo oscuro, la única luz disponible era natural y venía de las escaleras hacia el fin derecho. Había 2 puertas más del lado de dónde estaba él, y 3 del lado de enfrente. Camino con cautela, sin querer dejarse engañar por el aura de soledad que el lugar despedía, pero algo le decía que por el momento estaba seguro.

Su cautela duró hasta que un grito lejano rompió el silencio. Venía directamente arriba de donde él estaba, y era un sonido que lamentablemente le era familiar. Automáticamente empezó a correr, subiendo los escalones de 3 en 3. La puerta en la cima era completamente diferente, de metal y de unos veinte centímetros de espesor más se parecía a una puerta antibomba que otra cosa. Estaba abierta, lo cual era una bendición y a la vez aumentaba sus sospechas. Podía con una blindada, pero una antibomba era otra historia, de haber estado cerrada, dudaba haberla podido abrir. ¿Acaso estaba en una especie de bunker?

Sin pensarlo mucho, siguió su camino cuando un segundo grito sonó. Salió en otro pasillo que giraba a la izquierda, en el fondo más escaleras. Corrió sin mirar las ventanas, y volvió a subir saltando escalones, un tercer grito guiándolo. Llegando a la cima, sin embargo, suavizó sus pasos. Todas las puertas estaban abiertas menos una, al fondo, y por debajo veía luz resplandeciendo en el oscuro pasillo, cuyas gruesas cortinas rojas de estilo señorial estaban cerradas. Se acercó demasiado lento para su gusto, pero esforzándose de todas formas en no hacer ruido.

-_Stop, you sick bastard!_-se escuchó la voz de Canadá, sonando fuerte, mucho más de lo que América creyó que el otro fuera capaz siendo que siempre hablaba en susurros.

A continuación escuchó una risa, _su _risa, proveniendo desde adentro, y luego el sonido de lo que seguramente provocó los gritos anteriores: un latigazo cortó el aire.

_-Oh, ¿ya no gritas? ¿Intentando jugar al chico fuerte?_

De nuevo, parecía su voz, pero no era. América sentía la furia burbujear en sus venas, y era una maravilla que todavía no se haya lanzado hacia la puerta. Otro latigazo, y un pequeño quejido.

-_¿Qué vas a hacer con ese encendedor, Matt?_

_-...sellar sus heridas, la sangre está empezando a caer a la alfombra_

_-Oh, sweet._

América se acercó a la cerradura, pero lo único que veía era un pedazo de armario de madera oscura, y apoyado sobre él el bate de béisbol con clavos. Tenía que encontrar una forma de distraerlos, algo que aunque sea saque a uno de los dos de la habitación, pero ¿cómo crear un escándalo en otro lugar, volver sin ser atrapado, y tener tiempo de pelear con el que se quede y sacar a Canadá antes que volviera el que se fue?

_-Aww, pero ¿puedes ser más adorable acaso? ¿Duele mucho? ¿Quieres que Big Brother Alfie te consuele con un beso?_

América apretó los puños, escuchando una leve queja de su hermano que pudo haber sido un tarareo de desagrado o un murmullo muy bajo.

Sus plegarias parecían haber sido escuchadas sin embargo.

-¡Oh, Matthew, Alfred! ¡Estamos aquí! ¡Vengan a saludarnos!_-_sonó una voz que también se le hizo conocida, pero que no lograba identificar bien.

Venía del piso de abajo, de donde suponía debía ser la entrada principal.

-_What the fuck is that bastard doing here!?_

-_Ve a encargarte de él. Y que se vaya rápido. O que se quede, pero que no suba._

_-¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Porque siempre tengo que encargarme yo? Ve tú._

_-Alfred_

_-Además, seguro que está con el deprimido de Francis. Tú ve a lidiar con ellos._

_-_¡Niños, les hice cupcakes!

-_Awesome. Justo estaba tentado de un glorioso cupcake desbordando de azúcar y rociado de veneno. Tú bajas. Si vuelvo a ver comida de colores fluorecentes después del fiasco de la semana pasada, vómito._

_-Fine. Iremos los dos._

_-¿Ah?_

_-Los dos. Vamos._

América apenas tuvo tiempo de meterse a una habitación vacía antes que la puerta se abriera. Cuando se alejaron por las escaleras, se contuvo de salir como una rayo, y caminó despacio para no hacer ruido. Al entrar en el otro cuarto, casi le dan ganas de llorar. Su hermano estaba en la cama, con las muñecas atadas sobre la cabeza, y los ojos vendados. Había lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, y lo podía ver respirar dando un par de gimoteos. Lo único buena era que aún tenía sus jeans, pero de su camisa no había ni rastro. En su torso había cortes por todos lados, rasguños, y marcas del látigo que estaba tirado sobre la mesa de luz. Un par de gotas de sangre se deslizaban por su piel, y sobre algunas heridas había una mancha transparente entre blanca y verdosa sobresaliendo que de lejos no podía identificar, hasta que notó la vela de ese mismo color encendida al lado del látigo. Era cera ya reseca. Seguramente a eso se refería Matthew con lo de _sellar._ Su cuello estaba lleno de lado a lado de hematomas crecientes, y había un contorno rojo que se asemejaba a una mano.

Se acercó a él sin parar la carrera que había comenzado unos metros antes de cruzar la puerta, en el camino levantando una de las zapatillas blancas que reconoció como de su hermano. Lo vio tensarse cuando se percató de su presencia y cercanía, y lo escuchó quejarse igual que antes cuando su mano rozó sus muñecas para desatarlo. Sacó el pañuelo, pero Canadá no movió sus manos, todavía asustado. _Mattie_, lo llamó mientras le bajaba la venda, odiando el pensamiento de que su hermano le tenía miedo, aún si no sabía que en realidad era él.

Cuando la venda cayó, los ojos violetas tras ella estaban abiertos de par en par. América pensó que era por la sorpresa de verlo allí, pero en realidad era por el horror de ver que casi la mitad de su cara estaba cubierta de sangre.

-_A-Alfred_-murmuró pero el otro ni le prestó atención

Con un escueto _Vamos_, lo ayudó a levantarse, y tomando la otra zapatilla blanca que encontró no muy lejos de los pies de la cama salieron a toda velocidad hacia la habitación donde América se había escondido.

América lo guió hacia la pared detrás de la puerta, por un momento dudando si cerrarla o no. Decidió no hacerlo, y volvió su atención a su hermano que se aferraba a sus antebrazos aún con cara de miedo. Le dio un apretón suave con la mano que tenía sobre su hombro, y luego lo soltó. Dejó caer la zapatillas, y se quitó la chaqueta de cuero.

-¡Tu-u ca-ara, Alfred!-musitó Canadá, gritando en un susurro, mientras le ayudaba a desenganchar el grillete en la mano derecha del puño de la campera antes que rompiera el cuero

-No es nada, ni siquiera duele. Tenemos que salir de aquí, ¿de acuerdo? No sé a dónde, pero lejos

Tomó el brazo de su hermano y empezó ponerle la campera. Cuando Canadá reaccionó y empezó a vestirse solo, le pasó las zapatillas, y las puso a sus pies. Al tiempo que Canadá se las ponía sin desatar los cordones, sin medias, y sin agacharse, simplemente a presión, le cerró el cierre de la campera hasta arriba. Canadá no hubiera creído que el cierre aún funcionara.

Se escucharon pasos y los dos temblaron. Canadá se pegó a la pared detrás de él, y América se paralizó en el lugar, con una mano aún en el cierre y la otra sosteniendo la tela de la mitad de la campera. Los otros dos parecían venir discutiendo mientras caminaban con toda la confianza

-_Oh shut up,_ era la única forma de hacer que se fueran. ¿Qué querías, que subieran y lo vieran? ¿O que bajaran y encontraran al otro? Iban a querer un pedazo de cualquiera de los dos si se enteraban, así es más fácil.

-_Fuck you, Alfred._

_-_¡Era la única forma de que se fueran rápido!

-¡No, _fuck you_ porque no está!

-¿Cómo que no está? _Shit! That little bitch!_

-Eres un idiota.

América se asomó un poco, y vio que los otros habían entrado en la habitación, no podían verlos desde el pasillo. Despacio como antes, tomó la mano de su hermano y empezó a caminar hacia las escaleras, alternando entre mirar hacia adelante para no tropezar con nada, y mirar atrás para asegurarse que no eran vistos.

_-¿Y por qué me culpas a mí? ¡Tú eres el que lo ató!_

_-Hay que buscarlo ahora. ¿El otro está seguro? ¿Cerraste la puerta?_

_-¡Claro que cerré! ¿Piensas que soy idiota?_

Llegaron a las escaleras, y pasaron de tener la sangre helada, a tener el corazón latiendo a mil por hora.

_-Oui. A ver, no pueden estar muy lejos, si hubieran ido camino a la puerta principal lo tendríamos que haber cruzado. A menos, que hayan ido hacia la salida de servicio, en la cocina del segundo piso._

_-Fuck, seguro que fueron allí, no hay otra forma. Vamos, esa maldita puerta que se traba quizás pueda ser útil por una vez en su vida y tenerlos atascados ahí._

América y Canadá apuraron el paso, y cuando llegaban al final escucharon pasos hacia arriba sobre ellos. Guiándose por intuición, llegaron a la puerta, cuya llave estaba puesta. Canadá abrió, y salieron a todo paso.

Afuera, era como una escena salida de una mente en depresión. Había muy poca gente, una señora tendía la ropa en el balcón de la casa de al lado, un hombre levantaba una carta del piso de su pórtico, y unas niñas de vestido hasta el piso caminaba pegadas en su dirección. Todos se giraron de inmediato a mirarlos, el hombre con miedo, la señora casi con asco, y las niñas deteniéndose y hablando por lo bajo entre ellas, más asustadas que curiosas. La casa de enfrente estaba destruida, como si le hubiera explotado una bomba hacía mucho tiempo y nadie se hubiera esforzado en reconstruirla. La de al lado a ella, tenía humo saliendo por arriba, las ventanas tenían pedazos de vidrio colgando peligrosamente sobre la vereda. Mirando más a lo lejos, parecían estar en lo que era un pueblo o pequeña ciudad. Las calles laterales eran de tierra, y la que estaba frente a ellos tenía la apariencia de más que una calle era la típica ruta que cruza todo pueblo perdido en el interior de un país. A su izquierda, sin embargo, a los costado de la ruta había una vegetación densa y húmeda, por lo que deducían que estaban cercas de la afueras. Hacía allí corrieron, confiando que esa especie de bosque los escondiera de los desquiciados habitantes de ese mundo.

Corrieron hasta que no tuvieron aire, y un poco más también, al menos diez minutos yendo a toda velocidad. América fue el primero en dejarse caer de rodillas, y su hermano lo siguió. Los dos se giraron a mirarse mientras respiraban agitados

-¿Estás bien? ¿Alguna herida importante, que necesite atención?

Canadá negó con la cabeza, y se mordió el labio, un hábito de cuando estaba nervioso. América lo miraba lleno de preocupación, sus orbes azules le parecían más hermosas que nunca después de ver tanto rojo. El mayor se dejó caer hacia atrás levemente, quedando sentado con las piernas estiradas, y se recostó en un árbol cercano. Su hermano lo miró unos segundos, y volvió a morderse el labio más fuerte. Estando demasiado agotado como para pensar en levantarse, caminar hasta él, y volver a sentarse, optó por cortar la pequeña distancia sobre rodillas y manos. Escaló a la falda de su hermano, y espero a que el otro lo rodeara con sus brazos antes de acomodarse.

-Estoy bien-murmuró de una manera que más parecía un mantra que una afirmación

Acomodó la cabeza cerca de su clavícula, siempre cuidando de no poner presión en su hombro herido, y repitió la oración. América puso su mano en el costado de su cabeza y lo sostuvo mientras le daba un beso en la frente. Canadá estaba por quebrarse y lo sabía.

El menor pasó los brazos por el cuello de su hermano y como pudo se puso de frente a él aún con ambas piernas hacia un costado. Hundió la cara en su pecho, justo a tiempo antes que las lágrimas empezaran a rodar.

-_I'm fine, I'm fine_

Aunque se odiaba por no contenerse, por esta vez y considerando lo sucedido, y sobre todo lo fresco que todo seguía en su mente y en su piel, se permitió no ser tan duro consigo mismo. Quizás llorar no conseguiría nada, pero tampoco había otra cosa por hacer. Todo parecía una tragedia sin salida.

Podían encontrarlos en cualquier momento. Podían matar a América en cualquier momento, allí mismo y sin merced, o quizás con malicia y morbo. Podían atraparlo y volver a torturarlo también, llegando más lejos. ¿Y si nunca podían volver a su mundo? ¿Nunca más ver a sus seres queridos? Condenados a vivir con psicóticas copias de toda esa gente que eran importantes para ellos, recordándoles lo que perdieron y al mismo tiempo retorciendo toda cariñosa imagen que tuvieran de ellos.

Tenía miedo. Mucho. Y no sólo por los _podría ser_, sino también por lo que _iba a ser_, basado en lo que _ya fue_, no menos de veinte minutos atrás.

América acariciaba su cabello, con una tranquilidad que en realidad no sentía. Lágrima tras lágrima, cada una era como una piedra colgando de su pecho. Las mismas dudas pasaban por su cabeza, y los mismo miedos se entremezclaban con la culpa y el sentimiento de responsabilidad. No le gustaba saber que su hermano menor, su adorado hermano menor, había estado recibiendo castigos de los que él se salvó. Sus heridas no le parecían nada comparados a la pena de Canadá.

-_Please, Mattie_. Se que es egoísta de mi parte decir esto, pero por favor, deja de llorar

Su tristeza, perfectamente visible y tangible, lo estaba matando.

Canadá se aferró más a su cuello, quedándose así por unos segundos, antes de separarse pero manteniendo su manos en sus hombros. Alfred le tomó la cara con las manos, que estaban heladas y eran más que bienvenidas sobre la piel enrojecida por la carrera.

-Todo va a estar bien, ¿de acuerdo? Ya terminó, _it's over_

Canadá asintió mientras pestañeaba para dejar caer lo que prometía era la última tanda de lágrimas.

Pero no lo era. Porque había algo en la forma en que América lo miraba, con tanta preocupación y culpa y algo más oscuro que no podía descifrar, que lo hacía querer desarmarse en llanto allí mismo. Un poco se debía a lo idéntico que era su cara, con la cara de su opuesto. Y se sentía como idiota por dejar que eso lo afecte, pero no podía evitarlo. Probablemente si se viera en un espejo se asustaría también, y hasta aún más por la mayor igualdad física que había entre él mismo y su opuesto.

-No, no llores, Mattie, no llores-seguía pidiendo América al ver que volvía a quebrarse

Canadá quiso disculparse, pero había un nudo en su garganta. Quiso levantarse, e irse lejos a llorar en donde no hiciera sentir culpable a nadie, pero su hermano no sólo lo sostenía fuerte, sino que su presencia siempre fue un consuelo y en realidad, no quería que lo suelte.

América juntó sus frentes y cerró los ojos en un suspiro. Cuando los abrió, Canadá se sorprendió al notar que esas orbes azules que no se quitaban de encima de las suyas estaban algo vidriosas.

-Mattie-murmuró América y está vez, había algo en su voz que era diferente.

Cuando Canadá levantó la mirada buscando sus ojos, se dio cuenta que en en realidad debería estar cerrando sus párpados, porque América estaba besándolo. Sus labios estaban tan fríos como los suyos, pero pronto se calentaron el uno con el otro. Pasando los incómodos y confusos segundos iniciales, fue Canadá el que profundizó el contacto abriendo su boca, provocando el mismo gesto del estadounidense. La lengua de América se aventuró rápido contra la suya, y Canadá tembló en sus brazos, parte de él esperando sentir un piercing en ella.

Los dos Alfred besaban igual, y eso le ponía los pelos de punta tanto como el hecho de que su hermano lo estaba besando.

América bajó una de sus manos a su cuello, la yema de sus dedos sin despegarse de su piel, y luego la deslizó a su nuca, enredándose en la raíz de sus rizos, siempre suave como estaba siendo de suave el beso. Los grilletes sonaban como pulseras a cada movimiento. Antes de separarse completamente, agitados ahora por algo más que sólo el correr hasta allí, Canadá besó suavemente el borde de la boca de su hermano que estaba cortado, para luego volverse a lanzar a llorar a su pecho. América se acercó a su oreja para susurrar en un tono bajo y casi demandante

-_La próxima vez que te diga que te pongas detrás de mí, te pones detrás de mí y no te mueves de allí_

**Continuará**

* * *

_CORRECCIÓN__ Y EDICIÓN: 20/01/13, 23:30, GMT -3_

_._

_No sé si alguna vez mención que era un two shoot. Bueno, mentí, se me hizo más largo (como siempre, Kira no sabe preveer las extesidades de sus divagaciones)_

**_Reviews? Para hacer sentir al pobre de Mattie que no puede para de llorar?_**

**_Oh y ya saben, si no tienen nada que decir, a esta autoria le encanta más que nada en la vida escuchar de su parte favorita, aunque sea un mínimo detalle :)_**


End file.
